


Canyon Moon

by no_clue_who



Series: or how not to [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton posted photos of him camping and i wrote this in less than 24 hours, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, im not using the tags correctly, it wouldnt be my writing without the dogs, not technically love confessions, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: Ashton woke up and the sky was still dark, he knew it was early enough that he would be able to catch the sunrise. He just laid there, looking out the windows at the slowly lightening sky. Content to be laying there.Luke shifted next to him, moving closer to Ashton's body heat. His shifting woke Penny and Petunia, the latter huffing before falling back asleep. Penny was ready to start the day, wagging her tail sleepy.or how not to do a family camping trip
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: or how not to [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162772
Kudos: 13





	Canyon Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to "Ashton posted something and I spiraled and wrote this". I genuinely think the universe doesn't want me to finish the first date fic. I was also reminded that Luke has a beard currently, so that's mentioned.
> 
> I also wrote this in only a few hours because i couldn't not let this sit in my brain.

Ashton woke up and the sky was still dark, he knew it was early enough that he would be able to catch the sunrise. He just laid there, looking out the windows at the slowly lightening sky. Content to be laying there. 

Luke shifted next to him, moving closer to Ashton's body heat. His shifting woke Penny and Petunia, the latter huffing before falling back asleep. Penny was ready to start the day, wagging her tail sleepy. 

"Penny, go back to bed," Ashton says to the dog, she just perks up at her name. Shit. "I guess you're gonna want to get out of this truck? Ok let's go Pen." 

Ashton slowly slipped out of the sleeping bag, trying to not wake the sleeping individuals in and on it. He slowly opened up the trunk door, watching Luke to make sure he didn't wake him. He doesn't need a cranky Luke today. 

Once it's open enough for him and Penny to get out, he grabs her leash and let's her out first. He gets out, watching again at Luke and Petunia, knowing sooner or later they're gonna wake up. He watches Penny sniff around, smelling everything she can, excited to be out of the same neighborhood she had been living in for months. Ashton sat down on a log bench nearby to make sure she didn't run off on him, he looked out at the mountains around him, he watched as the sky kept getting brighter. Sunrise is coming soon he thinks, he should probably make some coffee for him and Luke. He should do a lot of things, but all he wants to do is watch the sunrise.

He hears shuffling from the truck, then a loud groan before he sees Luke’s head pop out of the trucks back door. His curls are messy, as he looks around as he's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Luke turns around and grabs Petuna, placing her onto the ground. She walks over to Ashton, waiting for him to pet her. He complies, looking at his husband who's slowly walking up.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, you haven’t missed sunrise.” Ashton said, removing his hands from Petunia. “We’ve got enough time till sunrise to start a fire and make some coffee, and then watch the sunrise.”

“Its too fucking early to even think about anything,” Luke said, getting out of the truck. He stumbled and almost fell on his face. Ashton laughed at him, earning a glare, “All I want to do is sleep and cuddle you and our dogs. Instead I wake up to one of our dogs and you sitting outside.” 

He walked and grabbed Penny and brought her over to the other two, sitting himself down next to Ashton and resting his head on his shoulder, Ashton placed a few kisses into his hair. Luke sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"You know I'm going to get up and start making coffee soon, right?" Ashton mumbles into his hair, "We both can't function without coffee, and I want to take some photos of this place. You better start waking up soon."

Luke just groaned, shaking his head. Ashton just laughed at his antics, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder, letting him snuggle closer. He was too soft to not just stay there all day and let him sleep, let him control there whole day by sleeping on his shoulder. Penny was rolling around on the ground trying to play with Petunia, who walked with her away from them. 

The sky was getting brighter and brighter, Ashton didn’t want Luke to miss sunrise. He would love it, and he would also love coffee right now.

“Luke, love, get up from my shoulder,” Ashton said, shifting himself so Luke has to get up. “I just want to make some coffee. Please darling?”

“Fine but you owe me a ton of kisses and I get to nap on the way home.” Luke moved off Ashton’s shoulder, “And you make me my cup.”

Ashton just placed a kiss onto Luke’s cheek, still not used to the beard that he had grown out over the past few weeks. It had taken him some confidence to grow it out, knowing he feared people would hate him changing his appearance. Ashton knew Luke was having fun doing things without the whole world looking at him, how the only places that he would appear is Ashton’s private instagram with the dogs. He was happy to be away.

Ashton started setting up the little camping stove to make the coffee that they both needed. Luke went into the front of the truck, grabbing the dogs bowls and food, laying it down away from the stove so they wouldn’t get hurt. Ashton grabbed his nice camera from the front, snapping a handful of photos of the trees, mountains and sky. He wanted to take thousands of photos of this place. He looks at Luke, before taking a few photos of him and the dogs. His little family.

“I thought you didn’t want to miss the sunrise and now you're taking photos of me and the dogs.” Luke says, “You also have to make us coffee.”

“You are simply too pretty to not take photos of Lu. I love you, I would fill my camera with photos of you and our little family.”

Luke looked away, his face turning pink over the compliments Ashton threw at him. Ashton just smiled, taking another few photos of Luke. The sky was more blue than it was when Luke woke up, sunrise was soon.

“I’m going to set up my phone to get the sunrise, I’ll keep you out of it.” Ashton said, “I know you want to wait a bit longer to come back.” 

Luke smiled appreciatively at his husband, knowing him so well. Plus it would be a bit weird to have their fans question where Luke slept that night, and they can't just say together. Their management would throw a fit, finding out they're together through a comment. But it would be as funny as their prior coming outs.

Ashton was fucking around with his phone, making sure Luke and the dogs were in frame. If Luke wasn’t there then Petunia shouldn’t be either. Plus he just wanted the sky to be everyone's focus, not them. 

“You should take some photos and post them, scare all of our fans.” Luke says from where he’s sitting, “Show them your grown out hair and how pretty this place is.” 

Ashton laughs at Luke’s joke, knowing if he did everyone would lose it. They would wonder why he would be posting a simple few photos, they would run wild with theories about what's to come with the band and musically. Maybe he will. Maybe after coffee he will post.

The sun was finally brightening the sky, Ashton was filming it, and Luke was hidden away watching it happen. Ashton was watching Luke, watching him look at the sky like he was the kid that Ashton met years ago. Watching the sky like it was the first time he had ever seen it.

“I love you.” Ashton said, as the sun was higher up and it was no longer sunrise. He moved away from his spot, grabbing his phone.

“I love you too, what prompted this?” Luke said, watching the dogs like a hawk.

“I just saw how you watch the sky like it's the first time you’ve ever seen the sunrise. You look at the world like the fascinated kid you were when I first met you, you make me fall in love with you every single day.” Ashton said, “I always look at you and I always fall more and more in love with you. I never want to forget this feeling, you and I and our two dogs. So, I love you so much.”

“You know, the last time you confessed like that, you ended that sentence on one knee.” Luke says, whipping his eyes, “What are you about to say to me that's going to change my life like that?”

Ashton just laughed at his question, grabbing the coffee that was probably overdone and Luke would complain about the whole time he drank it. And they'd sit out here until noon when the sun gets too much for them, load up the dogs and clean up the little spot before driving back home to go back to meetings on the album coming soon. But before they do that, Ashton wants to soak up the love he feels from his husband and their dogs.

“Ashton, dear, I love you more than I feel like I could ever say. You are my soulmate and I love you so much, you have changed my life so many times and I love you.” Luke says, wrapping Ashton into a hug, “You made me better and I love you so much I’ll never be able to explain it.”

And maybe Ashtons plans for the day got sidetracked by that confession. And a few hours later when he uploads the photos to instagram, he posts a photo of the four of them together for his friends and his family. Captioned with a simple heart that says everything about this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get through stuff without making it sappy and gross. Also Luke please post a photo of you or petunia, I'm begging you by this point. 
> 
> If you guys liked this, I promise more is coming. Like the first date fic, if I ever get to finish it.


End file.
